<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All The Kings Horses by Amaria5768</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679604">All The Kings Horses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaria5768/pseuds/Amaria5768'>Amaria5768</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Am I constantly making WIPS? Yes, Angst Train why, F/M, Gen, Song Angst, WIPS WIPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaria5768/pseuds/Amaria5768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Legend Angst? Me? Never~~~ Yeah, no this is Legend Angst. I demand your tears. OH? Have none. Shame. I demand them anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Legend (Linked Universe)/Marin (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All The Kings Horses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/740679">All the Kings Horses</a> by Karmina.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This Fic will have multiple triggering topics, major character death, gore, &amp; extreme detail. Be warned, read the tags, stay safe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Soft petals tickled Link’s cheeks as he sat underneath a flower bush, holding a certain someone’s hand. The sky was an azure blue with the sun high, indicating it to be noon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link sighed happily, pulling Marin’s hand up to his lips, kissing it. The corners of his mouth were pulled into a wide smile, feeling the warmth of the sun against his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Link?” Marin’s voice was soft and gentle. He felt her get up, taking her hand out of his own. He opened his eyes once more, looking over at the red-head curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Marin?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You have something to do,” She reminded. Oh. Right. The nightmares. He was supposed to defeat them for the Wind Fish. And he would. But he desperately wanted to stay here with Marin, if just for five more minutes. </span>
</p><p><span>“I have all the time in the world to do that, Marin,” he told her, content to feel the sunshine a little longer. The young woman beside him frowned, her orange-bright locks brushing against his cheeks. He closed his eyes. </span><em><span>Just a little longer.</span></em> <span><br/>
</span><span>“Link, you’re going to drown if you don’t wake up,” She called out, her voice somehow garbled. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what? Marin, I don’t understand.” When he opened his eyes again, he expected her usual warm smile and bright eyes. Legend’s stomach squeezed and turned at the look of her new shape. He felt bile form in the back of his throat at the thought of the difference, burning his throat. Any words he contained were stuck like a corn kernel blocking his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were now black and hollow, her face contorted into a breathless and pained scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wake up, Legend! I need you!” She pleaded with a panicked edge to her tone. A chill traveled down his spine. This was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Marin? Please, tell me what’s wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wake up! Wake up! Wake—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link suddenly gasped, coughing as he held his stomach, feeling water stream down his face. He was soaked, his lungs felt like they were bursting, and he was tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, get up, Veteran! We’re still in battle!” The captain called out, shielding Legend with his body. The blue-caped individual panted as he blocked off ferocious attacks aimed at Legend, who was frantically looking for his sword and shield, which had been knocked away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taste of copper sat on his tongue. Confused for a moment, he then realized blood was seeping from a wound on his forehead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He could feel himself losing consciousness again, but he held onto the feeling of life desperately. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, He repeated mentally. He couldn’t leave just yet. Not yet. He’d promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d promised the Traveler, the Maidens, his Uncle. Up until the last moments, he’d fight. Even if that promise seemed impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He steeled himself against the tiredness threatening to take himself again, taking deep breaths to shake off his fear and tiredness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legend desperately groped the ground for the hot-orange blade that he often wielded, feeling his legs want to give out under the pressure of standing. But Legend stood, making his presence known once more. He staggered forward a bit, willing his strength to return.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How did I even end up like this? </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wondered. Squeezing his eyes shut, he searched for the answer in his memory, but his head was far too hazy to remember any details.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He recalled a ring of protection being on his finger, but it had fallen off when he’d been shocked in a pool of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the downside of rings, he supposed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Legend was recovering, Warriors and Hyrule had started shoving the monsters attacking him back. Legend was still looking for his items, finding only his slingshot and ember seeds. He grunted. It was better than nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stringing one of the ember seeds into the pouch that launched it, he aimed at an ice-type Wizzrobe. Wild’s variety. Unsurprising; predictable, even. Wild did tend to have a sickening amount of monsters at times. Releasing the powerful bands, he watched as the seed exploded, resulting in the scattering of lava-hot seeds, setting the ground on fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind, whose shoe had caught because of it, giggled in his gremlin-way, taking off the boot to shove it in a Lizalfos’ face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legend’s brows knit at the lizalfos’ horrified screams. Wind smirked at Legend, one sock soaked in a puddle. How could the young hero manage that? Legend could only wonder. But then again, Wind was a sailor, and Legend knew just how… </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet</span>
  </em>
  <span> sailing was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop getting distracted, Vet!” Wild shoved a three-pronged boomerang into his hands, pulling Legend out of his distraction. Legend pocketed his sling—thank god he had his pouch at least—getting used to the weight in his hand. How Wild fought with this was a mystery, but Legend could see just how deadly the blade was. No wonder Wild was considered </span>
  <em>
    <span>scary</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsure how to hold the blade, Legend decided to go to the edges of the fight where none of the other Heroes could be found. A couple of Bokoblins and Lizalfos snarled as he came closer, a moblin about as well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thought Legend, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just what we needed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d already begun to get used to the odd weight in his hand, though the anxiety rippling through his chest didn’t really ease up. Digging his foot into the ground, he mustered up any remaining strength from within and charged the rather small, but powerful, group of monsters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a confident swing, he threw the first bokoblin aside leaving a nasty gash in its side. A pained squeal escaped its throat before it lay limp. </span>
  <em>
    <span>One down, three to go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Legend took another deep breath, dodging the heavy swing of the moblin while dashing his sword into the side of another bokoblin. The black-skinned creature had blood spurting from its side, but it did not relent. The bokoblin swung its bone-encrusted club towards Legend, who twisted to narrowly escape the attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed with relief as Sky joined him, occupying the moblin with powerful swings of the Master Sword. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it, Sky, that one was mine!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Legend kept his thought to himself, keeping his annoyance to himself as he twisted once more, slashing at his own opponents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black bokoblin charged him again and Legend blocked with his blade. The force was more than he anticipated though, and the two entered a deadlock. Gritting his teeth, he pushed back with every ounce of strength he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the bokoblin overpowered, it stumbled back, losing its balance. He seized the opening by reversing his grip, and with one swift movement, he brought the blade across the abdomen of the bokoblin. A terrible decision, as it would turn out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beast was not the only one to cry out in pain. A searing pain flared up in Legend’s sword arm. Taking in a sharp breath, he grabbed his upper arm, only to feel it slick and warm. He pulled his hand back to find it covered in a heated crimson liquid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a hitch in his breath, but he averted his attention back to the battle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Later</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it can wait.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thankfully, the bokoblin was finished off, leaving him free to target the moblin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legend! Oh, Hylia! Your arm!” Startled, Legend turned to see Sky nearly back to back with him now, a look of concern on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not important right now, Sky,” he argued. Sky’s face still held concern, but he nodded, silently agreeing to address the matter later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moblin first, right,” the older male agreed as he dodged to the side of the moblin, slashing its arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legend dashed forward, thrusting the weapon as a spear, aiming right for the gut of the powerful monster. Legend landed the blow uninterrupted, pulling his slingshot as he jumped to safety, allowing Sky to take up the more active role. The seeds that he used as ammo began to burn his fingers, but he ignored the searing pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The seeds would spoil soon, their dangerous fire threatening to combust. He would need to get more, and soon. Taking a deep breath, he let the seeds loose while Sky had his shield up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clearing was water-logged enough to keep the moblin from combusting to flames, much to Legend’s disappointment, but he’d taken out the weapon of the boar-likened creature, which had dropped onto the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Veteran!” Twilight was hurrying towards them, an orange-hot blade in his other hand. “Catch!” Legend jumped, twisting in the air to catch his favorite weapon with his right hand, smirking as he tossed it into his left. The burns on his fingers flared up momentarily, and Legend was reminded that he should wear gloves from then on. Later, perhaps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Rancher!” Legend called over as Twilight looked at the sloppy, red salt-water clogging Legend’s sleeve. But Legend was far too quick to be scolded, having gone back into his regular attack zone, slashing off the head of his opponent. Black blood sprayed from the wounds, landing across Legend’s arm and cheek, some even going into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Hylia!” The male hissed, spitting out the tang as quickly as he could. Sky quickly offered him a spare cloth, which Legend dabbed against the gross and hot blood. “Honestly, I should have learned my lesson when fighting Veran!” He barked while swishing his mouth out with a glass bottle of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It couldn’t have been too bad. Let’s go clean your wounds, idiot.” Twilight answered. Legend looked around to see that the others were already cleaning up the battlefield, no monsters in sight. Adrenaline still pumping through Legend’s blood, he walked with the others towards where Hyrule was healing Four, who had also gotten a bash across the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, looks like we’re gonna be wounded buddies for a bit.” Four joked as he stood up, smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, as if we weren’t similar enough,” Legend snarked, a small smile resting on his lips, settling down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legend, where’s your stuff?” Time asked, concerned as he looked over the veteran. Legend sighed, unwilling to admit that he had no idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that I saw a lizalfos with a rounder head ran off with it,” Warriors offered. Legend froze, looking at the captain as Hyrule picked his way through the wounded, eyes landing on Legend’s soaked sleeve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hylia, Vet, what happened?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh…”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Legend subconsciously held his arm where it was bandaged. Although the bleeding had stopped, he couldn’t help but scold himself for his mistake. Twisting a blade as ragged as that. He might as well have cut himself open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna tell us now where you got that gash?” Legend looked over and saw Four to his right, lowering himself to sit next to the veteran. He had explained it already, but evidently some people didn’t believe me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already told you, one of the monsters managed to land a lucky hit.” A lie, but he was better at the lying business than that of Hyrule. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legend scoffed at Four’s skeptical look. “It certainly doesn’t look like it. The angle is too awkward, and it’s not the kind of wound a club would make, even if spiked. Not to mention you’re avoiding talking about it.” Legend could have swore that Four’s eyes gleamed a purple hue, but the small hero quickly cleared his throat and it was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence settled between them and Legend looked away. They had settled in a cave to make camp for the night and recover. From what he could see from the trees’ horizon, it was late evening. At least Four hadn’t pushed the question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We still need to find Legend’s stuff,” Twilight pointed out from where he was beside Time and Warriors, discussing things, as per usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Agreed Legend himself from the mouth of the cave. “I would also like to find my rings,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll find them!” Wild offered, already getting up and rushing off. No one called after the young man, deciding to let Wild go look in the cover of darkness with a swift glance at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll find your stuff soon, Legend,” Sky promised, sitting down beside him. Legend hummed, looking into the distance. Though Legend knew nothing was there, he couldn’t help but feel an eerie, almost similar presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The time seemed to drag on, Sky pulling out his beautiful, golden harp to play on it. Legend listened to the rather melancholy tune, thinking about his nightmare from earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you’re okay, Legend?” Sky suddenly stopped playing his tune, looking at Legend in the dying light. Legend nodded, not wanting to answer the question. He was tired, confused, and without his items. Rather than go into a tizzy, he would prefer to stay silent as per usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he did with Koholint, when he had fought Aganhim, his whole life. He’d been silent his whole life, why start speaking up now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even when he had everything, he hadn't spoke. Why speak when he'd lost everything?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>